


If cats were double the size they are now, they'd probably be illegal

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасти кота. Спасти парня-кота. Спасти его и двоих его друзей. Ну что, Дерек, этот вечер уже не кажется тебе таким хреновым?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If cats were double the size they are now, they'd probably be illegal

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением арта от panKOSHAK ей же в подарок <3
> 
>  
> 
>  

Этот день не мог стать хуже, не мог и все тут. Дерек возвращается с работы, заранее зная, что не успеет на автобус и ждать следующего придется полчаса или идти домой пешком. Так что, когда огромный железный монстр на резиновых колесах мигает стоп-сигналами и выдыхает выхлопные газы на прощание, Дерек просто идет дальше, обходя разбредающихся по домам людей. Все торопятся и постоянно смотрят на темное небо, еще в обед поменявшее нежный голубой цвет на серо-черное месиво из облаков и туч. Зонта у Дерека с собой, конечно, нет.

Он идет вперед стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, потому что не хочет тормозить самого себя, мечтает скорее зайти домой и выпить огромную кружку кофе, и заснуть на диване, забыв расстелить постель.

Но день был хреновым с самого утра, так что когда Дерек видит маленького котенка, неуклюже пробирающегося через тротуар на проезжую часть - в какой-то части мозга вспыхивает нечто вроде огромного мигающего знака «опасность!». Дерек, не долго думая, вовремя успевает среагировать и подхватить рыжий комок на руки, не дав сумасшедшему таксисту убить котенка.

– Ну и что с тобой делать? 

– Поставить на землю, я полагаю? – отвечает котенок. Дерек видит, как шевелится его морда, и недовольно подергиваются усы. – Ваш запах, он очень резкий.

Дерек оглядывается по сторонам в попытке найти разыгрывающих его людей. Не может кот разговаривать, а тем более говорить что-то про одеколон, шевелить усами и одновременно смотреть на Дерека, как на последнего кретина, оставшегося на планете Земля.

– Сэр?

Котенку сказочно везет – Дерек не разжимает ладони в панике и не роняет его (если кошек вообще можно ронять) на тротуар, а спокойно нагибается и ставится спасенного им котенка на асфальт.

Хреновый день продолжается, когда Дерек, делая шаг вперед и одновременно назад – вообще, куда угодно, только бы подальше от своего персонального глюка, – едва не прошибает спиной витрину закрывающегося кондитерского магазина.

– Смотри куда прешь, осел! – ворчит пузатый владелец и продолжает искать связку ключей в кармане.

– Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – спокойно спрашивает котенок, и голос у него мальчишеский, до Дерека эта информация доходит только сейчас. – Вы выглядите несколько удивленно.

– Я же разговариваю с котом, – растерянно отвечает Дерек.

– Вали отсюда, шизик, пока я копов не вызвал, – снова дает о себе знать владелец и проворачивает ключ в замке.

И никакого дела Дереку нет до этого хмурого придурка, потому что рядом стоит настоящий разговаривающий котенок.

– Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински, если вам будет угодно, – похоже, что этот пушистый комок меха кофейного цвета даже распрямился, едва ли не с гордостью называя свое имя.

– Дерек Хейл, – представившись в ответ, Дерек сделал еще один шаг в сторону, уже смелее. Котенок молча последовал за ним.

Таким образом, без лишних разговоров они шли несколько кварталов, пока котенок снова не подал голос:

– Вы не против, если я отлучусь всего на одно мгновение?

Даже если Дерек был бы против - это ничего не решило бы. У него серьезные проблемы с головой. Может, то такси сбило его, и теперь он бредит, пока его на скорой доставляют в больницу? Или это особый вид рая для замкнутых в себе людей? Или ада.

– Конечно.

И вот котенок поворачивает вправо – туда, где есть темный переулок между домами. Все, что слышит Дерек это шум и шипение.

Минута или две, и вот, пожалуйста, теперь Дерек совершенно точно уверен в том, что поехал крышей – перед ним стоит подросток в смокинге, с настоящими кошачьими ушами на коротко стриженой голове (не такими маленькими, как у котов, а под стать человеческому телу; но и обычные уши у него в наличии) сам парень бледный и его лицо (наверняка не только лицо) покрывают родинки. Картину довершает темная трость, зажатая в одной руке.

– Так лучше? Я понял, что вам неудобно разговаривать с котом и эти люди косились на нас пока мы шли, – Стайлз (теперь можно назвать его по имени, именно теперь – да) делает шаг вперед и чуть поворачивается в сторону – Дерек замечает торчащий из-под длинных пол пиджака хвост.

Настоящий кошачий хвост.

Дерек хочет открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой мягкий свет больничной палаты и прикованные к постели руки. Самый простой и легкий вариант.

– Дерек?

– Я, я не знаю, – не может найтись с ответом, потому что, эй, где его спокойная скучная жизнь без приключений и разговаривающих котов? – что происходит и, наверное, я сильно повредился головой, потому что разговариваю с котом.

– Ого, так вы можете отвечать и более развернуто, – ухмыляется котенок-мальчик-Стайлз-глюк. – Это хорошо, потому что мне нужна помощь.

Он смотрит на Дерека, пока Дерек смотрит на него.

Как выясняется, этот день может стать еще хуже, потому что над городом ревет гром и начинается дождь.

*

– Ты уверен, что я не поверю в твой рассказ? – Дерек даже косится на сотовый, из которого слышна нервная болтовня Джексона. Потом взгляд переходит на Стайлза, сидящего за кухонным столом и гипнотизирующего кружку с кофе. Так, не отвлекаться и продолжать разговор, задача проста: – Потому что, я могу поспорить – это именно ты не поверишь мне.

– Дерек, я сегодня поймал сорвавшегося с крыши котенка! То есть, понятное дело, я настоящий герой и самый сексуальный парень в городе.

О нет-нет-нет.

Джексон продолжает рассказывать и в его голосе все сильнее и сильнее проскальзывают ноты настоящей истерики, как когда-то в школе, а это было давно:

– Но потом оказалось, что котенок это вполне себе настоящая девушка.

– Не считая кошачьих ушей и хвоста? – не дает времени для паузы Дерек.

– Д-да. Стоп, откуда ты знаешь?

– Несколько часов назад я выхватил котенка из-под колес машины.

Связь на том конце прерывается и Дерек с тяжелым вздохом убирает телефон в карман. Лучше Джексону сейчас устроить настоящий допрос с пристрастием его кошке-девушке, у Дерека и самого есть проблемы. Точнее, всего одна проблема, так и не сделавшая ни одного глотка кофе.

– Я могу налить чай или...

– Нет, все отлично, может, с каплей молока будет лучше? – Стайлз выглядит виноватым. И дело вовсе не в том, что он дома у Дерека и не хочет пить кофе. Дело вообще во всем. И если это «все» можно как-то показать, то Дерек начал бы размахивать руками в попытке охватить как можно больше воздушной площади.

Стайлзу везет – в холодильнике есть молоко. Кроме него там есть соевый соус в трех разных банках, горчица, кетчуп и несколько йогуртов. Кота-человека не накормишь, да и себя самого тем более.

– Вот, – Дерек не знает, как лучше поступить – налить молоко самому или отдать пакет Стайлзу, так что их пальцы соприкасаются на картонной коробке.

– Спасибо, – повторяет Стайлз и добавляет молоко в кофе, затем встряхивает пакет (Дереку слышно, что там молока еще на несколько кружек) и вопросительно поднимает брови.

– Я редко его пью, так что, – начинает Дерек, но затихает.

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и выливает молоко из бутылки себе в рот. Несколько секунд Дерек следит за ним и не может сообразить, почему так сложно отвлечься на что-то другое.

– Спасибо, – улыбается Стайлз, и эта его вежливость скользит даже в том, что он не убирает капли молока с губ языком, а прикладывает к ним пальцы.

Телефон Дерека опять звонит, но на экране вместо «Джексон» высвечивается «Эллисон» и это действительно странно, ведь она совершенно не любит разговаривать по телефону.

– Дерек, мне нужно увидеть тебя сейчас же, – в голосе нет и намека на смех или еще что-то. Наоборот, Эллисон жестко чеканит слова – она не отвлекается ни на что лишнее.

– Эл, что случилось?

– Это будет звучать очень странно, и я понимаю, но, кажется, у меня начались галлюцинации.

– Связанные с котами?

И в этом вся Эллисон, она даже не удивляется и отвечает:

– Да, – но не спрашивает, откуда Дерек знает.

– Ладно, попробуй дозвониться Джексону и мы разберемся.

– Хорошо, я перезвоню тебе.

Итак, Дерек снова наедине со Стайлзом. Кружка с кофе пуста. Пиджак висит на широкой спинке стула, трость спрятана под ним.

– Так чем я могу помочь?

*

– Это будет понятно чуть позже. Могу я пока посмотреть ваш дом?

Никаких вопросов Дерек больше не задает, только кивает, и поэтому Стайлз решает заняться осмотром квартиры. Он же кот (как будто это все объясняет). Дереку же порядком неуютно от того, что парень, пусть лет на шесть младше него, продолжает обращаться к нему на «вы». 

Квартира все равно не такая уж и большая – две комнаты, ванная, туалет и кухня, но Дерек кивает. А что еще ему остается?

Вопреки желанию пойти за Стайлзом (и как следует разглядеть его хвост) Дерек остается на кухне. Выбрасывает пустой пакет в мусор и моет кружку. То, как трясутся руки, он замечает только когда вытирает их полотенцем. Ничего удивительного, ведь в происходящем Дерек так и не разобрался (потому что не сильно жаждет, теперь даже желание спать ушло без оглядки).

Из соседней комнаты начинает доноситься урчание. Самое настоящее урчание.

– Стайлз? Все в порядке?

Дерек проходит в комнату и видит, как Стайлз, сидя на диване, разглядывает толстый семейный фотоальбом.

На секунду его глаза (вполне себе человеческие) становятся кошачьими, мигают как затвор фотоаппарата и снова приходят в норму. Урчание обрывается и Стайлз, кажется, краснеет – Дерек не уверен.

– Простите, мне наверняка не стоило этого делать, – он аккуратно закрывает альбом и Дерек не может не заметить, как ласково чужие пальцы пробегают по истершимся краям обложки.

Он ставит альбом на полку и снова садится на диван. Его хвост сворачивается рядом на соседней диванной подушке живой спиралью. Все это выглядит насколько нелепо, что, еще немного, и у Дерека начнет болеть голова.

– Так, ладно, давай перейдем с этого тона для послушных мальчиков из закрытой школы на что-то более простое.

Кошачьи уши Стайлза дергаются, и хвост тоже, но они замирает почти мгновенно, быстро успокаиваясь.

– Конечно, Дерек, как тебе будет удобно, – звучит неубедительно, но Стайлз хотя бы старается, да еще и прибавляет улыбку к концу фразы.

Уже лучше, с этим можно работать.

– А теперь попробуй ответить на такой вопрос: сколько вас всего? Трое или больше?

– Трое, – быстро, значит, вероятнее всего, это не ложь.

– И это случайность, что двое твоих друзей оказались в прямом смысле в руках у моих?

– Сложно сказать, что это случайность, скорее злая задумка беспощадной судьбы, потому что кто еще, если не она, мог бы предугадать такой сценарий…

Похоже, переходить на «ты» со Стайлзом было большой ошибкой.

Голова начинает болеть резко. Боль стучит в виски и тупыми ножами скользит до самого затылка. Дерек морщится и вжимает пальцы в виски, надеясь, что это поможет.

– Что с тобой?

– Мигрень, – с трудом отвечает Дерек и прислоняется к косяку, не в силах больше стоять на ногах.

– Я помогу, – голос Стайлза заглушает вата боли, и когда поверх своих пальцев Дерек чувствует прохладные ладони Стайлза, то с трудом не дергается в сторону от неожиданности.

И вот опять – Стайлз начинает урчать, но не убирает руки от головы Дерека.

Минута. Две. Три, и голова снова ясная, как будто и не было только что этого острого приступа.

– Как ты?...

– Ну, кошки, приятель, умеют забирать боль, ты не знал что ли? – теперь Стайлз выглядит расслабленным и довольным, его хвост мягко раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

Телефон Дерека оживает звонком и он берет трубку, зная, что сейчас Джексон готов для нормального разговора.

– Да?

– Дерек, у нас проблемы, – в голосе ни намека на спокойствие, и, судя по звукам, Джексон вообще бежит.

Стайлз стоит рядом и его лицо меняется – понятно, что он все слышит.

– За нами кто-то гонится!

*

На их стороне преимущество только в виде лишнего (если можно так сказать) времени, и Дерек не теряет ни минуты.

– Забирай свои вещи.

Сам он надевает самый теплый (и колючий) свитер из тех, что мама ежегодно присылает перед рождеством, и находит ключи от машины.

Стайлз уже стоит у входной двери и поправляет галстук-бабочку, заставляя Дерека фыркнуть почти недоверчиво.

– Держи, – он отдает Стайлзу свой телефон пока они выходят на улицу. – Позвони Эллисон и узнай, что там происходит.

Давно уже Дерек не ездил на своей машине, с тех пор, как понял, что она ему толком и не нужна, когда работа находится не на другом конце города. Поэтому, стоит мотору заработать, пуская в салон тепло от обогревателя, а самой машине ожить, Дерек признается самому себе в простой вещи – он соскучился по вождению.

Все это время Стайлз стоит возле машины и оживленно разговаривает по телефону, что не мешает ему вертеть своей тростью из стороны в сторону. Иногда, кажется, что он делает это не просто так, а скорее с целью тренировки перед предстоящей дракой.

Если это вообще будет дракой, и они будут способны на нее.

Дерек все еще не может понять, как тихий и спокойный вечер обратился в непонятное месиво из фактов, в которые довольно сложно поверить и которые еще сложнее принять.

– Я договорился о встрече, – Стайлз садится на соседнее сидение и пристегивается. – За Эллисон и Скоттом пока нет никакого хвоста, но это дело времени.

– Никакого хвоста, – эхом отзывается Дерек и чувствует на губах нервную улыбку. У него в машине сидит огромный кот в человеческом теле.

Так, нужно ехать.

– Где мы встречаемся?

– В лесу, – Стайлз хмурится и достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон Дерека (почему сразу не отдал?). – Я должен позвонить Лидии.

– Лидии? Это третья, та, которую нашел Джексон?

– Или она его нашла, – голос Стайлза не выражает особых эмоций и Дерек даже успевает подумать, не издеваются ли над ним. – Мы едем?

– Да, мы едем, – Дерек жмет на газ и поворачивает на дорогу.

Джексон долго не берет трубку и Дерек начинает волноваться, Стайлз косится на него:

– Успокойся, ты ведь за рулем, сосредоточься на чем-то одном. 

Это звучит ужасно, но Дерек вынужден согласиться. В конечном итоге он просто едет вперед и старается не превышать скорость.

– Алло, Джексон? Где вы? – пауза, – Сколько их? – пауза, – Не так много, как могло бы быть. Мы решили встретиться в лесу, из города туда все равно только… – пауза. – Хорошо. С Лидией все в порядке?

Больше Стайлз ничего не говорит, только кивает один раз и кладет трубку.

– Он всегда такой язвительный?

– Только когда его жизни угрожает опасность.

– Я бы выбрал другое слово, – он нервно стучит тростью по приборной панели. – К примеру: «его жизни угрожает видоизменение».

– Что?

В этот момент Стайлз коротко вскрикивает, смотря вперед на дорогу, и Дерек бьет по тормозам.

– Что это было Стайлз?

Тот сидит рядом бледный, как молоко.

– Ничего-ничего, просто езжай дальше, быстрее, Дерек.

Они уже находятся на последнем повороте к лесу, и Стайлз, смертельно напуганный, все это время постоянно оглядывается назад.

*

Первыми на место приезжают Эллисон и Скотт. Дерек совсем не удивляется, когда видит перед собой одногодку Стайлза, в черном костюме, но есть и отличия. Сама ткань костюма другая, вместо галстука-бабочки у него узкий галстук и короткая трость с белым набалдашником. Кожа Скотта смуглая, как у индейцев и глаза темно-шоколадного цвета.

– Знакомься, это Дерек, – говорит Стайлз и стискивает пальцами плечо друга. – Дерек? Вот и Скотт.

– Я вижу.

– В таких случаях нужно говорить нечто вроде «приятно познакомиться», – начинает Стайлз но видит взгляд Эллисон. – Но, я так понимаю, что наш случай немного не такой. Ладно.

– В чем дело? – рычит Эллисон и надвигается на Дерека.

– Успокойся, я знаю не больше твоего.

– Отлично, значит, я могу уехать домой.

– Стоп, почему? – Скотт прерывает их разговор и выглядит обиженным.

– Потому что у меня и до твоего появления было полно забот, – но Эллисон врет – у нее на левой руке скрещены мизинец и безымянные пальцы. Это вовсе не возврат в детство, скорее подобие нервного тика о котором Дерек узнал не так давно – только в прошлом году, Эллисон закончила школу и они познакомились. – И какие-то парни-коты в костюмах мне не кажутся подходящим развлечением.

– Погоди, Эллисон, можно так тебя называть? – Стайлз выглядит испуганным и это странно. – Нам действительно нужна помощь.

Он не добавляет никаких «пожалуйста» или «умоляю», но продолжает смотреть ей в глаза. Может, это работает, а может, Эллисон с самого начала не собиралась уезжать домой.

– Ладно, – она оглядывается назад. – Где Джексон?

– Понятия не имею, за ним ведь был хвост и, – Стайлз ведет ухом, прислушиваясь. – Нет, вообще-то, они почти приехали.

Через две минуты Джексон и Лидия оказываются в маленьком кругу. Дерек разглядывает девушку, ее волосы цвета, чуть нежнее, чем рыжий, и уши с шерстью такого же цвета. 

На Лидии пиджак знакомого фасона, под которым виднеется рубашка, но стоит Дереку посмотреть чуть ниже и замечает жесткий корсет. Образ завершает пышная юбка, совсем не скрывающая красивых ног. Вопреки ожиданиям (мозга, испорченного боевиками, где девушки бегают на огромных каблуках) на ногах у Лидии гольфы и удобные для бега туфли на плоском ходу.

– Дерек, я все понимаю, – отвлекает его Стайлз. – Но, может, внесешь свои предложения?

Лидия хитро смотрит на Стайлза и виляет хвостом. Ее рука (в которой на удивление зажата не очередная трость, а ажурный зонтик) находится слишком близко к руке Джексона. Кажется, Дерек понимает, что между ними происходит.

– Если я буду больше знать, то и предложить смогу больше, – ему совсем нечего ответить.

– Так, дайте нам пару минут, – Эллисон уводит Дерека и Джексона в сторону.

Где их все равно услышат.

– Вам, ребята, есть что сказать? – она младше них на пять лет и сейчас Дереку все равно кажется, что он разбил в доме хрустальную вазу, а мама пытается узнать, куда он дел все осколки.

– Нет, – Джексон нервно трет шею. – Но я видел какую-то хрень, знаете, как призраки на лошадях.

Что за…

– Они были черные, черт, да такого даже в фильмах не увидишь, но знаете в чем вся суть? Сперва их увидела Лидия, она прикоснулась ко мне и я тоже увидел. И все, больше никто. Мы гнали по улице от пустоты.

Сердце Дерека начинает биться беспокойно, и он смотрит на Стайлза. Тот перестает разговаривать со своими друзьями и оборачивается на Дерека.

– У меня нет никакого оружия.

– Я взяла пистолет отца.

Джексон смотри на Эллисон удивленно и усмехается:

– Не рано ли?

– Вот и проверим, – она подходит к своей машине и достает оружие. – Скотт, они скоро будут здесь?

Он кивает, и его уши немного подрагивают.

– Нам стоит зайти глубже в лес, выиграем немного времени? – предлагает Дерек и Стайлз кивает.

*

Они идут вперед, и Стайлз постоянно переговаривается со Скоттом шепотом, Дерек не пытается узнать, о чем идет речь. Лидия оказывается рядом и задает вопрос:

– Как тебе Стайлз?

Разговор за спиной мгновенно прекращается.

– О чем ты?

– Как он тебе, Дерек? – она поправляет волосы, хотя наверняка знает, что они идеально уложены, – Его внешность, походка, его болтливость? – в этот момент она оглядывается назад и улыбается самой сладкой улыбкой, которую Дерек видел за всю свою жизнь. – Цвет его глаз и то, как он управляется с тростью?

– Лидия, будь душкой, заткнись немедленно, – шипит Стайлз. То есть, он действительно шипит, но слова остаются разборчивыми для Дерека.

– Дерек, – Эллисон догоняет его и тем самым прекращает эту нелепую сцену. – Смотри, мы вышли на поляну, может, остановимся тут?

– Дальше все равно нет смысла идти, тут мы хотя бы увидим их сразу, – замечает Скотт и кивает самому себе.

– Так кого нам ждать? Призраков или каких-то охотников?

Улыбка Лидии трескается. 

Она подходит к Джексону и берет его за руку.

– Вам не стоит ждать никого определенного, вот и все, – она утыкается лицом ему в шею.

– Отличный ответ, – язвит Эллисон и смотрит на Скотта в поисках поддержки. – Так что?

– Не знаю, – он перекидывает трость из руки в руку. – Лидия правильно сказала, они могут приходить в разных обличиях.

– Они?

– Так, стоп, – Стайлз взмахивает своей тростью. Так делают дирижеры, и это помогает всем замолчать и слушать, – За нами гонится всего один человек, то есть не человек уже, а давно нечто среднее между человеком и мертвецом.

– Стайлз, – Дерек делает шаг вперед – вторгается в его личное пространство. Это должно действовать как угроза, но Стайлз, похоже находящийся в крайне взвинченном состоянии, успокаивается. Как тогда, когда он забрал головную боль Дерека, только наоборот.

– Это ведьма, – наконец отвечает он и смотрит на людей, оценивая реакцию. – Вы не в шоке, и не начали смеяться, значит, все не так уж и плохо.

– Мы стоим в лесу без какого-либо оружия и ждем ведьму и ее друзей в гости, а ты говоришь, что все не так уж и плохо? – Эллисон начинает трясти, она сжимает в руке пистолет.

– Скотт, успокой свою… – Стайлз запинается и смотрит под ноги. – Успокой Эллисон.

И на глазах у Дерека Скотт тоже проворачивает эту штуку с кошачьим прикосновением. Значит, они могут забирать не только боль, но и нервозность.

– Какой план?

– Никого плана, – устало выдыхает Стайлз и прислоняет ладонь к лицу. – Ненавижу подобное, когда не знаешь что делать и чего ждать, черт.

– И часто это с тобой случалось? – Дерек не хочет обидеть его или расстроить, но парень сообразительный и если он сейчас зациклится не на том, на чем следует, то все кончится охренительно плохо.

– Бывали ситуации.

– Давайте лучше попробуем закрепить связь пока они не пришли? – предлагает Лидия и кивает Скотту без слов говоря «поддержи меня».

– Связь? 

– Стайлз, – Лидия выглядит недовольной. – Ты ничего ему не сказал?

– Не было времени, нужно было вытаскивать из беды чьи-то задницы, – огрызается он. – Опять.

– Как хочешь, – Лидия снова обнимает Джексона, и он обнимает ее в ответ.

Скотт по их примеру притягивает Эллисон ближе к себе и гладит ее по волосам.

– Ты мне объяснишь?

– Да, но мне нужно чтобы ты касался меня. Возьми меня за руку или положи ладонь мне на шею, как тебе удобнее, – все это время Стайлз продолжает смотреть вниз.

Поэтому Дерек берет его за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

– Так пойдет?

– Нгх, нет, – все-таки отвечает Стайлз и тянет его руку вниз – оставляет ее на шее, Дерек чувствует под пальцами накрахмаленную жесткость рубашки и тепло кожи. – Итак, – перед продолжением фразы Стайлз вдыхает глубоко раз и еще раз: – Связь. Поскольку вы спасли нас от неминуемой смерти, то теперь вы наши, как это правильно сказать, если не хозяева, как минимум люди, отвечающие за нас. И чем больше телесного контакта между нами будет, тем больше вероятность того, что ты увидишь все так, как вижу я, когда ведьма придет.

– Хорошо, – Дерек прижимается ближе и Стайлз сам тянет его на себя – кладет руки на его лопатки. Поясницей Дерек чувствует трость Стайлза, – Расскажи мне, – он говорит как можно тише. – Что ты увидел, когда мы ехали сюда?

Стайлз молчит долго, Дерек разглядывает его кошачьи уши и все сильнее хочет прикоснуться к ним. Не говорят уже о хвосте, который спокойно и очень медленно, словно плавая по воздуху, движется из стороны в сторону.

– Я видел свою мать, – Стайлз тянет его еще ближе – утыкается лицом Дереку под подбородок. – Но она умерла, когда я был ребенком.

Дерек не говорит ни слова и смотрит на Джексона, ворующего у Лидии поцелуй.

Стайлз загнанно дышит и Дерек слышит нарастающий издалека шум.

– Они уже близко, – он гладит Стайлза по голове, легко прикасаясь к ушам, которые сразу же реагируют на ласку и дергаются.

– Я уже здесь, – голос доносится из-за спины Дерека.

*

– И это все, кого вы смогли найти? Этих людей? Теперь у нас есть замечательные парочки, – перед Дереком стоит не то старуха, не то молодая девушка – мозг отказывается понимать, сколько ей лет, даже навскидку. В волосы вплетены темные ленты, больше похожие на мертвых змей. Сама ведьма затянула свою фигуру в темное платье, украшенное красными камнями, – Оборотень и охотница, – она со злобной улыбкой смотрит на Скотта и Эллисон, – Ящерица и сумасшедшая, – теперь все внимание только на Джексоне и Лидии, – А самое сладкое нужно оставлять на десерт, – ведьма снова возвращается к Дереку, – Грозный альфа-оборотень и человек. Я бы сказала, что это мило, но градус драмы здесь зашкаливает, а мне все равно сложно сдержаться от смеха, – Морщинистое лицо расплывается в улыбке, и Дерек видит перед собой молодую девушку. – И почему такая тишина? Вам нечего сказать, детишки?

– Кроме того, что я тебя ненавижу? – Лидия делает шаг вперед, и Джексон следует за ней. – Дай-ка подумать? Нет, пожалуй, это все.

– Не выпускай когти слишком сильно, Лидия, не то опять сломаешь их.

Позади ведьмы на секунду мерцает что-то черное и Стайлз впивается пальцами в руку Дерека – помогая разглядеть.

– Как тебя зовут? – Дереку совершенно без разницы, но им нужно немного потянуть время.

– Ты умрешь через несколько минут и хочешь знать мое имя? – смеется она. – Хорошо, Дерек Хейл, моя зовут Джорджия Броук.

Она шагает из стороны в сторону не торопясь ничего делать. 

Стайлз прижимается чуть ближе, и Дерек наконец-то видит – позади ведьмы стоят призраки. Несколько сот человек – все бледные, как утренний туман, такие же прозрачные. Они смотрят на людей и смотрят на Джорджию. 

– Милые мои, – она обращается к котятам. – Вы хотите посмотреть как ваших чудесных спутников погребут в этом лесу или пойдете домой?

Домой?

Стоящий рядом Стайлз дергается в сторону, отталкивает Дерека от себя тростью, которая больно ударяет между ребер.

– Я думаю, что настало самое подходящее время для твоего погребения, что скажешь? И где это случится – не так уж и важно.

Его глаза мигают, снова становясь кошачьими.

Лидия и Скотт как по команде отходят от Джексона и Эллисон (уже порядком напуганных).

– Стайлз, – голос ведьмы стал похож на карканье. – Я перестану пускать тебя смотреть телевизор, мальчик, ты так и не научился ничему хорошему.

– В этот раз, Джорджия, – Стайлз кривится, когда произносит ее имя. – Мы нашли их, – он указывает на Дерека, Джексона и Эллисон.

– И ты думаешь это все? Нашли свою настоящую любовь, – Дерек чувствует, как будто его ударили еще раз. – И злая ведьма умрет? Скотт, дитя, посмотри на меня и не сверкай своими прелестными глазами, неужели ты правда думаешь, что эта хрупкая девочка, пусть и охотница, но забывшая все свои умения, поможет тебе избавиться от моей заботы?

– Заботы? – Скотт делает шаг назад, но его отталкивает невидимая защита. – Я сыт твоей заботой! Семь лет без возможности увидеть мать, это, по-твоему, забота?

– Поверь мне, ей только лучше без тебя, – ведьма не улыбается – она верит в свои собственные слова. – И отцу Стайлза, и родителям Лидии – им всем лучше живется без таких никудышных детей, неспособных держать свои длинные языки за зубами.

Лидия с глухим криком бросается вперед, но почти мгновенно оказывается лежащей на земле.

– Деточка, прекрати пытаться убить меня, – ведьма оглядывается назад, туда, где стоят призраки, но Дерек их уже почти не различает из-за прерванной связи.

И все начинает двигаться быстрее, стоит Дереку задержать вдох – у Эллисон в руке оказывается пистолет, Джексон уже стоит позади нее и помогает прицелиться, когда Джорджия легко кивает призракам.

Пуля попадает ведьме в шею и по лесу разносится оглушающий стон боли. 

Теперь Дерек видит, что на самом деле она старуха. Кровь бежит между пальцами, старающимися закрыть рану. Джорджия смотрит на Эллисон, и во взгляде заметны только удивление и ужас.

Ведьма валится на землю, и Дерек видит, как постепенно она исчезает – впитывается в почву, оставляя после себя только темное пятно.

– И это все? – спрашивает Скотт у Стайлза, помогающего Лидии подняться с земли.

– Тебе мало спецэффектов? – язвит он и смотрит на Дерека. – Прости, что ударил тебя, не был уверен в том, что ты не полезешь на нее.

– А он мог бы, – задумчиво говорит Джексон и заглядывает Эллисон в глаза. – Ну, ты как, бывшая охотница, все в порядке?

– Да. Только трясет немного, – руки у Эллисон действительно дрожат.

– Тогда давай я заберу это у тебя, – Джексон кладет пистолет в карман куртки и кивает Скотту. – Вы в порядке?

– Благодаря вам – да, – Скотт подбегает к Эллисон и обнимает ее. На глаза у Дерека одежда Скотта меняется на обычные кеды, джинсы, майку и толстовку сверху. Никакой трости не остается, как впрочем и ушей вместе с хвостом. Вот оно что.

– Очередные фокусы? – Джексон смотрит на Лидию и протягивает ей руку.

Ее пиджак превращается в плащ и короткое платье под ним, удобные лодочки становятся туфлями на небольшом каблуке. Лидия проводит пальцами по голове и как-то растерянно улыбается:

– Черт, я ведь так к ним привыкла.

– Как на счет смены гардероба? – неловко предлагает Стайлз и Дерек притягивает его к себе за шею, в последний раз смотря на кошачьи уши. У него под руками пиджак становится легкой курткой, рубашка заменяется майкой, штаны джинсами и туфли кроссовками, – Господи, – стонет Стайлз. – Я уже забыл эти ощущения.

– Когда на тебе обычная одежда?

– Нет, когда не нужно никуда спешить, – он обнимает Дерека чуть крепче и позволяет себе легко рассмеяться.

Да, теперь больше не нужно никакой спешки.

*

Пока ребята выходят из леса, Стайлз и Лидия рассказывают всю историю целиком. Скотт предпочитает не вмешиваться – он выглядит уставшим и подавленным, что странно, ведь теперь они свободны.

– Лидия в ту ночь увидела, как Джорджия убила девушку. Она сразу позвонила мне, да, именно мне, а не в полицию, а я рассказал обо всем своему отцу. Но мне же не сиделось на месте, и обязательно нужно было посмотреть на все самому. Вот и взял Скотта с собой. В итоге одна убитая и трое пропавших без вести.

– И это было семь лет назад?

– Да, – Стайлз улыбается самому себе. – Но во всем есть плюс – мы, как были подростками, так и остались, – он останавливается. – Остались же? Скажите, что мне не двадцать с лишним лет?

– Успокойся, Стайлз – Лидия открывает дверь машины Джексона. – Так что, до завтра?

– Сомневаюсь, что мама вообще когда-нибудь выпустит меня из дома. – Скотт несмело улыбается своей шутке.

– Подумаешь, подержит дома месяц, – закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Мы это уже проходили.

– Я знаю. Но как ты объяснишь своему отцу, что тебе все еще шестнадцать?

– Скажу, что хочу оставаться подростком так долго, как только можно. Эй, Дерек, а ты не подвезешь меня домой?

– Зачем ты его спрашиваешь? – удивляется Лидия.

– Да, зачем ты спрашиваешь, Стайлз? – подкалывает его Дерек и обращается к Эллисон и Джексону. – Завтра увидимся.

– Напишите мне, как доберетесь до своих домов, – говорит Эллисон и садится в машину.

– Она у вас вроде мамы?

– Да, можно и так сказать, – Дерек заводит мотор и смотрит на Стайлза. – Ты ведь не забыл дорогу домой?

– Шутишь? Она мне все еще снится. Поехали скорее, – он даже подпрыгивает на сидении от нетерпения. – И не забудь пристегнуться.

Глубокой ночью три машины въезжают в черту города, каждая из них направляется по своему собственному маршруту.

Некоторое время они едут молча, Стайлз только иногда говорит где нужно повернуть, и Дерека это устраивает. Он чувствует, как возвращается усталость, легкими толчками медленно накрывая его.

– Только не засыпай за рулем, я не хочу снова став человеком погибнуть в глупой аварии.

– Если ты и дальше будет болтать, то я точно не засну.

– Вот как, – хмыкает Стайлз. – Хорошо. Может, рассказать тебе немного о себе?

– Вперед.

– В школе я был влюблен в Лидию, и до предпоследнего класса она меня не замечала. Так, что, если бы события повернулись несколько иначе, мы со Скоттом продолжили бы жить нормально, а не в виде беспомощных котят. Я играю, – Стайлз запинается. – Играл в лакросс, но ни в одном матче так и не поучаствовал. Мой отец шериф, но об этом ты и так знаешь, и по моим воспоминаниям он с трудом отказывался от жирной и соленой пищи. Черт, семь лет, надеюсь, хоть Мелисса за ним приглядывала.

– Кто это?

– Мелисса? Мама Скотта, мы даже какое-то время думали, что родители смогут быть вместе, но этого не произошло, – Стайлз вздыхает. – Поворачивай направо на следующем светофоре.

– Ладно, отмотаем назад. Почему Джорджия растворилась?

– Она не растворилась. Может и к лучшему, что ты не видел того, как призраки раздирали ее тело на части. – теперь Стайлз морщится.

– Но ты видел.

– Да, и это было отмщением, хотя, она могла бы пострадать и дольше. Звучит ужасно, знаю, но я скоро стану просто парнем не способным вовремя понизить градус сарказма в своих разговорах, и перестану быть парнем, желающим ведьмам долгой и болезненной смерти.

– Почему они убили ее, разве они не должны быть убить нас?

– Остановись у того дома, где все еще горит свет, – Стайлз смотрит на приборную панель, – Два часа ночи! Ладно, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу – они были у нее в подчинении, это души всех тех, кого она убила за всю свою жизнь. Считай, что она высасывала из них жизнь и даже не отпускала на тот свет. Но теперь они свободны, я видел… – он затихает и смотрит в темноту.

Дереку становится неловко от этого импровизированного допроса:

– Тебе, наверное, следует скорее вернуться домой и увидеться с отцом.

– Д-да, конечно, – он тянется к руке Дерека, но замирает. – Я не знаю, что нужно сказать, кроме: спасибо, что спас мою жизнь и жизнь моих друзей. Но это звучит слишком пафосно, не находишь?

– Нет, – Дереку хочется обнять его, но теперь, когда они оба живы и позади нет никого, желающего из смерти, сама мысль выглядит немного неподходящей. 

– Но я действительно твой должник! – Стайлз все-таки тянется к Дереку, сжимая его пальцы своими, так дети держат за руку, пока еще не могут ухватиться нормально. – Так, пожелай мне удачи?

– Удачи.

– Спасибо, что подбросил, езжай осторожно, – он вылезает из машины и делает несколько шагов в сторону дома и останавливается. 

Дерек видит, как Стайлз раскачивается с мысков и пятки и обратно, обдумывая что-то, а потом возвращается к машине.

– Послушай, это все так странно, но мы ведь увидимся еще? Тем более, что Скотт и Эллисон, да и Джексон с Лидией, они…

– Да, – честно отвечает Дерек. Он все еще не выкинул из головы фразу про настоящую любовь. – Иди, Стайлз.

После того, как входная дверь открывается и на пороге появляется знакомый Дереку шериф. После того, как он смотрит на своего сына и обхватывает его лицо руками в беспомощном жесте. После долгих объятий отца и сына, разлученных на долгих семь лет, после этого Дерек уезжает домой.

Зайдя в квартиру, он пересиливает себя, чтобы не лечь в постель прямо в одежде. К тому моменту, как джинсы и свитер сменяются домашними штанами и футболкой, на телефон приходят два сообщения подряд.

«Ты уже дома? Не забудь написать об этом Эллисон!»

«И, действительно, как тебе Стайлз?»

Дерек отправляет сообщение Эллисон о том, что приехал к себе и пишет Джексону короткое:

«Отправляйся спать и не задавай лишних вопросов.»

Он засыпает быстро, даже не успев подумать ни о чем постороннем. Во сне Дерек видит троих котят, играющих друг с другом.

**Author's Note:**

> небольшие примечания:  
> если бы стайлза, скотта и лидию спасли другие люди (то есть не их soulmates) - они бы так и остались котятами  
> ведьма сделала так, что они не старели просто потому что она ведьма и та еще задница  
> пулевое ранение в горло не было бы для нее проблемой, не стой у нее за спиной целая армия призраков - она потеряла над ними контроль и была убита своими подневольными  
> рассказывая про то, кем в каноне сериала был каждый персонаж, ведьма говорила про их предыдущие жизни  
> стайлз увидел маму потому что коты, как я знаю, могут видеть значительно больше, чем (обычные) люди


End file.
